codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Freeman
Recovered History Log 491. Location: Inner Baghdad, Iraq... This is my last log for my whole military career before that suicide mission I was "unofficially" sent to. Lets start of by the time i went into the military. I heard of this primo group called "Militares San Frontieres", so I joined. When I found out that this was a Private Military Corporation, I felt like "This is it. This is where I belong." I've been assigned to the Alpha Team of this group, which is where I met my old buddy, Victor Dela Santos, and Wallace Shepard. We were assigned to stealth ops and raid ops. Our first op was in Colombia, where we have to raid and destroy a drug plantation in Bogotá. It was, in my view, a piece of cake, because the guards were under-equipped with only light weapons. So we were able to finish our objective, and escape detection from Columbian Military. After our first mission, we have been sent to more dangerous missions. We were in a covert op in Mogadishu during Operation Gothic Serpent. We had to go into the compound where Aidid's high-ranked people were. We only had the go-ahead to infiltrate the compound after the Delta's left. We found our objective, which was a highly dangerous chemical gas that, if triggered, releases a small incendiary explosion that disintegrates anyone in its blast radius. We had to leave only when it was night, and we had to evade any Somali militia troop, otherwise we're dead. We were able to get picked up by our exfil at the edge of Mogadishu. When my team came back, our HQ was destroyed by unknown tango's. We were able to spot one of the attack helicopters that destroyed the base and followed it. Unlucky for us, it was the forces of a man named Makarov. I was able to escape, but my teammates... they got captured... Anyway, I became a mercenary and went trough hell to keep myself alive. I got a message containing that I was recruited in some elite group called "Task Force 141". I went trough even more hell in getting to the UK. When I've arrived, some 2 guys in black suits, they kinda loook like the Queen's secret service, but they bagged my head and put me in a van. When they let me out, I was in the base the letter told me I was supposed to go. They had a lot of weaponry, vehicles and even intel. To me, this was like Da Nang. I met the commanders-in-cheif, who were both Johns. John Price, John Mactavish, and they seem to be cool guys. Anyway, that was 10 years since my last op with the MSF. 6 years of working together, we lost our first recruit, who was some guy name Allen. The Russian government is blaming the US government because Allen was also CIA and was in the massacre in the airport. I started to think that we had a mole in the group. While Mactavish and his other teamer's, Roach and Ghost, whoever they are. Me, and a guy called Sandman were doing scouting ops, and covert ops in the Vorkuta region of Russia. During our scouting, I've spotted a prison camp on our planned route. I was shocked... because I saw Victor and Shepard there. I tried to contact Command for us to launch a rescue op, with them letting us. We had 20 TF141 troops in our disposal to launch an attack on the prison, and was able to rescue my two friends. Unfortunately, we lost 13 of the troops in our disposal. 2 more days after, we, with the cooperation of the US Navy, went on to attack Russian oil rigs east of the Russian Fed. I refused to join because I thought it was just an oil rig, but it was actually attacked and controlled by Russian Navy troops. We were supposed to take out the SAM sites in the oil rigs so we can advance to a Gulag. Anyway, it was a mission success, and only had a mininum of 1 hostage killed.